Some Reasons
by Ace7321
Summary: Cloud is left for some time to think about his life. Set after Advent Children. A CloTi fic.


**Some Reasons**

These kind of days are rare. It's not everyday that Cloud can spend some quiet time of himself in his office sorting out receipts and documents. In regular days, all he does is speeding in Fenrir to and fro. Hectic.

These kind of days are the only time Cloud can spend some time thinking. In regular days, all he thinks is where the drop off will be and the estimated time of arrival. He just can't keep his mind off somewhere.

Cloud pushes aside the discarded documents and begins to check through another batch of piled up papers. He gets lots of sheets but never had time to tend them. Although there are times when Tifa wishes to help, but she couldn't tell from which is important and which is not. So, Tifa's job at the office is to remind Cloud, "Remember to clean those up." Looking outside at the window, it's almost midnight, but tomorrow is an off day for him so no problem staying up.

Rummaging through the drawers of junks, Cloud pauses for a while. Come to think of it, this house in Edge, what if he has to live alone? No Tifa, no Marlene, and perhaps no Denzel. Maybe he wouldn't had a home at all if this really happens. Cloud slowly remembers how Tifa practically forces him to settle down in Edge now that Sephiroth is gone. He finally gave in and purchase this house that day. At first, Cloud thought that what are he going to do with a new home? He can't cook, he can't clean, all he can do is swinging his sword and ride in high speed in any vehicle. It was Tifa who offered that she would care for the house, despite Johnny's offer to live with him.

Days later, Barret came up with Marlene to the new Strife residence. Things had said, Cloud and Tifa agree to take Marlene under their wing, although Barret still frequently visits them.

That is the beginning of his new life.

"Alright, that does it," Cloud shut the drawers after finally sorted the junks properly. Just then, Marlene and Denzel knocks onto the door, to which Cloud grunted a "Come in." as reply.

"We come to say good night, Cloud." Marlene speaks.

Glancing at the digital clock, Cloud turns to them, "Oh, it's late, huh?"

"Yeah, and by the way, Tifa asks us to tell you not to work too hard." Denzel informs.

"She's still awake?"

"Yeah, she never goes to bed earlier than anyone in the house. You ought to be in bed too. I bet that she will stay up until you finally go to sleep."

"I see," Cloud replies, deep in thought.

"Goodnight, Cloud." Marlene chanted.

"Goodnight, Cloud." Denzel follows.

Giving both a hug, Cloud releases them to go back to their room.

Cloud returns to his wheelies and instead of resuming his work, he sank in his chair, deep in thoughts.

Tifa. He had known her at very young age. His childhood friend at Nibelheim, no, his only friend in his young age. Back then, he was so quiet and pensive. People thought that he was weird and centered away from him, leaving him alone. Cloud thought that in his world, only his mother was the only one care for him, he didn't care for anyone else. But somehow and somewhat, Tifa caught that little blonde's attention. Maybe it was during the time when she incidentally caught Cloud staring at her and she smiled back, or maybe the time when Tifa mentioned that she wants the 'boy next door' to join them for a game, Cloud felt that there is something in Tifa that makes him attracted to her and wanting to know her.

Being as quiet and self-centered as he was, Cloud didn't have the courage to actually face her nor to talk to her. But Cloud began to develop a strange habit. He would stare at her from the window whenever he can and he never misses when Tifa is having a piano lesson, even if it means he would skip his dinner. When, Tifa's mother died, it was him who followed her to despite all the dangers and so-called supernatural activities there. Cloud recalls how the brigde fell, and he believe that Tifa's coma was because of his weakness. He is too weak to save her. For seven days he think and when Tifa woke up, he made up his mind.

He will become stronger for her. For Tifa Lockhart.

His memory shifts to the well in Nibelheim. He made his promise to protect her if she ever need help. He would be a 1st-Class SOLDIER when he came back. And then, he left, but he came back a lowly infantryman. More devastating, during the time he came back, Tifa is the tour guide for his squad.

He was surprised to find out that Tifa actually still remembers Cloud Strife. She mentioned to Zack about him and how she constantly searches the newspaper for an article of Cloud. Damn it all. Shortly, Sephiroth went berserk, slaughtered and burned down Nibelheim. Worried, he follows Tifa to who is searching for Sephiroth for revenge. Tifa was heavily injured and CLoud nearly lost her that time.

His memory went fuzzy by then. Cloud rubs his temple to find some relief. But he can't exactly remembers what happened soon. Maybe it was the time when he and Zack exchanged memories. Cloud can slightly recall his next move to search for Sephiroth. And he found Tifa again. During the travel together, Tifa is constantly worried over himself, especially when Sephiroth reveal his true memories in Nibelheim. Cloud remembers how he submits to Sephiroth. And his mind went blank.

There's nothing to recollect by this point. He couldn't remember anything at all. It was the time he had Mako poisoning and was found in Mideel. Although the memories was blurry and all, he could remember one thing, Tifa. He can only retell how Tifa shed tears during the period of his semi-catatonic state.

And then, they went into his subconcious, where Tifa slowly piece his memories together with hers.

And under the Highwind. Cloud smiles at that memory. It was the only moment they had before the final battle. Cloud still cherishes that moment, when Tifa fell asleep on his shoulder. He just couldn't forget that face of hers, peaceful with dreams, and he stared at her all night, only to face the sun when it rose at the dawn.

Then, Sephiroth was taken down. And he settled down here in Edge. He rebuilt his life with Tifa and Marlene, and Denzel shortly afterwards. He contracted Geostigma soon and he stray away from his 'family'. Why does he do that?

Maybe it was the night when he pretented to be asleep when Tifa walked into his room. She whispered some words about being alright and all. But then, he immediately got awake when Tifa actually asked him, _"Do you love me?"_Both quickly talk their way out of the awkward situation.

Judging from that question, Cloud could tell that Tifa does have something in him. But that damned Geostigma! Cloud closes his eyes and drifts, he remembers the moment he realises he contracted Geostigma and he thought that someday, he would die like everyone else. But he couldn't accept that the fact that Tifa would be sadden to know that he died. So, he left. Again.

They reunite at Aerith's church, but he realises that he had almost lost Tifa twice. She was badly beaten, lying on the ground, looking very fragile. It was that moment that he realised that Tifa still needed his protection.

Sephiroth had been taken down, again. That was the time when he can finally resent with the past and lives on as himself, Cloud Strife.

"Cloud, may I come in?"

Cloud is taken back to reality when he heard a soft knock. He seats himself up properly before replying, "Yes."

The door slides open and Tifa enters the room.

"Still awake?" Cloud questions, pretending to continue his cleaning.

"Mmhmm, and I can see that your work is still undone."

Cloud smiles in amusement, he did take a long time for his cleaning.

Turning towards her, Cloud orders, "Get some sleep."

"Not until you do." Tifa counters.

"Then, let's talk."

"About what?"

Cloud takes a momentary silence before he changes his mind, "...Maybe not. I'll call it a day now."

Finally, both bid each other goodnight and go back to their respective rooms. But that night is dreadful for Cloud. He twists and turns on his bed but he couldn't fall asleep. After all that memories, he has a wanting to talk to Tifa and sort of everything about themselves. But when he sees her face, he is tongue tied. But it's better to live honestly than to live the rest of the day asking questions to yourself, right?

Thus, Cloud pull the sheets away from his body and hovers slowly to Tifa's room. He hesitates, but finally knocks onto the door. '_Here goes nothing.' _

"Come in." Cloud slowly pushes the door open after hearing the reply. Tifa is sitting on her bed with a book on her hand, she looked surprised when she sees Cloud.

"Cloud? What are you doing in the middle of the night?" She settles her book on the bed.

"And you?"

"Reading. Answer my question now." Tifa breaks his trick question easily.

"I...uh...I just..." Cloud scratches the back of his neck, the way he always do when he is tongue tied.

"Something in your mind?"

Cloud takes a very deep breath and starts off, "Look, I just wanted to say thank you... For everything you had done to me... and... and..."

"Umm... Cloud, what's with all the sudden?" Tifa looked terribly confused and interrupted.

"Why did you care so much for me?" Cloud ignores her and blurts.

This leaves Tifa in awe and the room slowly fills itself with awkward silence.

Finally, Tifa broke out, "You..really want to know?" Cloud merely nods.

"I...I.." Tifa struggles to find the words.

But then, Cloud smiles and boldly hushes her with a sudden kiss. He is glad that Tifa doesn't push him away and he is delighted when he sees that Tifa closes her eyes to savor the kiss more deeply. He follows suit and soon, they parts for air, but only briefly. For then, their lips practically crashes back to each other the moment they parted.

At last, they hesitantly part. Cloud realises that his arms are now wrapped around Tifa, and her arms are on his shoulders.

"You don't mind staying here with me...just for tonight?" Tifa whispers into Cloud ear, panting all the way.

"Not at all."

Now that their feelings to each other have finally sorted out, Cloud allows himself to be closer to Tifa. The same goes for her. They lie on the bed next to each other with Cloud holding her close. Darkness and silence take over as they both slowly drift to sleep. But before it does, Cloud whispers to Tifa, "I love you. Never forget that." And he kisses Tifa's forehead solemnly.

"That's my answer before you kissed me, silly."

Cloud laughs silently at that statement. After all they went through, the battles and all, it's worth it that they are finally together with no secrets anymore.

After all, there are still many peaceful days to come for the two who confessed to each other after locked away their feeling for years.


End file.
